earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Leatherhead
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Leatherhead: 2000 - 2006 Leatherhead was born in the Everglades or thereabouts. He was captured when he was six years old and sent to the Star City Zoo. However, he never made it there. While he was in transit, the Zoo discovered their purchase was bought illegally and the merchants were tipped off and instead chose to lay-low and find an alternative buyer for the animal. The alligator was nearly turned into boots after criminals were unable to find a buyer after the first few months. Fearing that the alligator would die if kept in the makeshift living conditions they had provided, the criminals prepared to do whatever else they could do to make up some of the cost of transporting the alligator across the country. Luckily for Leatherhead, he wasn't killed. The criminals did find their buyer, Oroku Saki bought the alligator for use by Baxter Stockman. Leatherhead: 2006 - 2009 The Foot had provided Stockman with a luxurious home with it's own covert lab and even fitted it with it proper containment needs for an alligator. It was not a completely miserable existence, but as he began to be subjected to experiments which increased his reasoning, intellect, and gave him increasingly more human-like sentience, Leatherhead began to grow sick of being captive. He tried to escaped several times over the years. He was often punished by Stockman and sometimes the Foot in an attempt to curb this behavior and allow the research to continue. Leatherhead: 2009 - Present Soon Baxter spent less time in the lab, only showing up to give the subjects their meals. The number of injections went from weekly to quarterly. For four years, Leatherhead languished in his captivity longing for the day he could breathe fresh air and swim free. When Leatherhead was transported to TCRI and exposed to the largest dose of mutagen to date, he underwent a traumatic change that stirred his long suppressed animalistic instincts, causing him to break his restraints and attempt to flee. He was stopped by two other mutants, Tokka and Rahzar, who managed to wrestle him down and beat him into submission. Put back in captivity, this time in a reinforced cell, Leatherhead was given lessons to help him make use of his human-like intellect, but Leatherhead didn't need it. He had already deciphered the patterns of human speech which he had been exposed to due to the television Baxter often left on in his lab for background noise. Leatherhead was also very smart enough to realize that what the Foot was actually doing was an attempt to indoctrinate him. He played along at first but when Leatherhead was dispatched with the other Mutanimals to lure the Ninja Turtles out, Leatherhead ripped out a tracker from his shoulder and disappeared into the sewers of Star City. One day, Leatherhead stumbled to the turtles' lair while searching for food. He and the turtles clashed early on, but ultimately became uneasy allies with the Turtles (and friends with Mikey). Nowadays, the TMNT providing Leatherhead with food and medical care in exchange for Leatherhead living nearby to give the Turtle Lair an extra layer of security. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Leatherhead is not a carnivore. He is an omnivore. In fact, so little of his diet includes meat he has considered becoming a vegetarian or even a vegan if he could find a more sustainable source of food. Though he may one day enjoy a tofu lifestyle, he's content to eat what he can find. On rare occasion, he'll even take Mikey up on his offer and join the bros for pizza.Network Files: Leatherhead Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Alligator Physiology: Leatherhead is a giant bipedal alligator with humanoid arms and legs. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Leatherhead has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. He can swim at remarkable speeds underwater, estimated in the range of 70 to 100 knots (80 to 115 MPH/128 km/h to 185 km/h). ** Armored Hide: Leatherhead's scaled is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Claws: Leatherhead's fingers and toes all end in razor-sharp claws which he can use with debilitating effect. They are his preferred means of attack and he is very capable in their use and maintenance. ** Death Roll: Leatherhead can lay prone and quickly spin about at remarkable speeds, tripping or flattening opponents. ** Enhanced Agility: Despite his appearance, Leatherhead is very agile. ** Enhanced Bite: Leatherhead's mouth has between 74 and 80 teeth at any given time. As teeth wear down or fall out, they are replaced as new ones soon grow in. The bite strength of Leatherhead's maw is estimated to be much greater than a standard alligator's and could be as much as 5,200 PSI or even as high as 6,000 PSI. ** Enhanced Healing: Leatherhead's rate of reptilian healing exceeds that of humans and he even has some minor ability to regenerate organs and limbs to a certain degree. ** Enhanced Resilience: Leatherhead can take a surprising amount of punishment. He has been impaled through the heart and still was able to flee and later recover to full health. His body bears several scars which were thought to have been surely fatal, only for Leatherhead to prove them all wrong. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Leatherhead can identify specific persons by their scent from a considerable distance, even in the sewer. ** Enhanced Speed: In short bursts of speed, Leatherhead can be very fast on foot. Performing such a sprint quickly tires him out though so he tends to use this as means to escape water or safe shelter rather than charge into battle. ** Enhanced Strength: Leatherhead is incredibly strong. His strength is estimated to be in the realm of Class VI Enhanced Strength, meaning he can lift somewhere between 25 and 50 tons (50,000 pounds/22,679 kilograms to 100,000 pounds/43,359 kilograms) ** ''Tail: '' Leatherhead has a large and powerful tail. Outside of combat, he can use it to help support weight and maintain balance. When fighting breaks out, Leatherhead's tail can easily bat away anyone who is foolish enough to sneak attack Leatherhead. Not only can his tail deal possibly fatal blows, it tends to thrash about hazardously when Leatherhead is fighting meaning that even when Leatherhead isn't using it as a weapon, it might still caused incredible damage to those unfortunate enough to find themselves standing behind Leatherhead. * Scavenger: Leatherhead is very familiar with Star City's underground. He is able to survive comfortably off the grid and find to maintain his needs. Weaknesses * Rage: Leatherhead has a nasty temper. When provoked or threatened, he often slip into an animalistic rage which is difficult to pull him out off. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Leatherhead has a Threat Assessment ranking of 106, marking him as a Severe Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Leatherhead * Character Gallery: Leatherhead Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Green Skin Category:White Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Bald Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Claws Category:Class VI Enhanced Strength Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Star Citian Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Fangs Category:Tail Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Severe Threat Category:27th Reality